


Together, They Swim

by cloudyworld



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Pacific Rim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyworld/pseuds/cloudyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacific Rim AU where Haru and Makoto are Jaeger pilots. Two athletic boys out of high school with homes facing the ocean. This was their fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, They Swim

**Author's Note:**

> a short piece inspired by [this beautiful artwork](http://mermen-in-my-teacup.tumblr.com/post/56952319895/peachymints-i-felt-like-i-needed-to-draw-this) by [peachymints](http://peachymints.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Thanks to everyone who helped me pick a name for their Jaeger!

They've always been together, so making the decision to enter the academy wasn't a hard one. Two athletic boys out of high school with homes facing the ocean. This was their fight. 

Of course, the analysts wanted them to see if they were drift compatible with other people. Makoto reluctantly debated it, but Haru flat out refused. They were a team, and if the teachers had a problem with it, they could send both of them home. Grudgingly, the analysts agreed, warning them that they'd better be prepared for the day they tested. Haru surprised Makoto that day. 

When they saw if these two were drift compatible, however, there was no mistaking it. The connection the two young boys had was unmistakable, as if they did not exist one without the other. The teachers sent them through. They got to the test runs, the simulations where they easily destroyed kaiju. It was second nature for them to work in tandem. 

They weren't quite ready for their first drift, though. The veterans always told them it wouldn't be easy, but Haru was sure they'd be fine. Stay in the drift, they say. Don't chase the rabit. 

Emotions and memories come rushing back to both of them in waves, and Haru sees everything. The short amount of time that Makoto remembers before Haru came into his life, and the times where they were together. This was easy; many of their memories coincided. 

But Haru's not prepared for the cold fear that grips him as he sees himself through Makoto's eyes, drowning. He sees the funeral procession, feels Makoto's hands gripping his clothes again. Then he's in the ocean, remembering every storm at sea that kept Makoto up at night and now he's trying so hard to stay above the water, stay afloat for Makoto--

He calls his name a couple times, pulling out, scared when he sees his best friend practically catatonic beside him, lost in his own painful memories. People are yelling in Haru's head and maybe the Jaeger's making noise at him too but he ignores them, grabbing Makoto's helmet and ripping it off, taking the taller boy in his arms as they collapse in a heap on the floor of the cockpit. 

"Breathe," he repeats, calm and even and Makoto finally does, gasping for air like it's been years. They cling to each other for a couple long moments before the voice of their boss resonates in the space. That's enough for today, he says. Haru stands and helps Makoto up, feeling the other tremble still. 

Makoto tries to apologize a thousand times to Haru, but Haru shakes his head, supporting him with an arm under his as they return to the shatterdome. 

\--

They get into the swing of it though, matching each other's moves and thoughts and piloting well. The team is impressed with them, finally. The veterans still hold off, though; they want to see them really fight a Kaiju. 

Their chance comes soon enough. It's late and dark and no one is quite sure what this one looks like; it's signal isn't coming in clear. We'll know it when we see it, Haru says and Makoto laughs softly, knowing he's right. 

They venture out into the ocean, bright lights unable to cut through murky waves. Suddenly the radar beeps and it's behind them, throwing a limb (they can't tell what) right into their Jaeger, knocking them aside. Regaining their balance, they fight back, throwing a couple well placed punches into the creature's head and stomach. One misses, though, and they find themselves in the Kaiju's face, glowing blue eyes almost too bright to look at. It roars as it rips through the hull of the Jaegar, water spilling in and short circuiting a lot of the electricity around them. 

They attack back with even more strength, angry now. Haru's rage is quiet, letting his movements do the talking instead. They defeat the Kaiju with a decisive blow to it's head, sending it sinking to the ocean. They limp back, interfaces sparking, helmet visors cracked, but all in all, in one piece. The veterans nod in respect as they return to the hangar floor, Haru leaning into Makoto's side, blood dripping from his hairline.

\-- 

Makoto dreams about the Kaiju that stood just meters in front of them, ugly and angry and out to kill. He dreams he loses Haru in the fight, one blow too strong for the Jaeger's frame to take, much less a human body. He sees Haru hang limply from the wires suspending them, helmet smashed in, blood painting the silver drivesuit he wears. Makoto wakes up in tears.

He rushes to Haru's room next door, opening the door to find him in his bathtub, partially submerged. He stands immediately when he sees Makoto's wild expression, slipping out of the tub to cup Makoto's face in his hands and look into his eyes. 

"I'm scared," Makoto sobs, bringing his hands to his face. "I'm terrified of them. I don't want them to hurt you." 

Haru doesn't have to ask. Grabbing a towel, he brings Makoto over to his bed and sits him down before drying off. 

"If you don't want to do this, we don't have to," he tells Makoto, face unchanging. "We can resign and go home right now."

"We can't go home," he scrubs at his eyes, feeling useless. "What if a Kaiju shows up right on the shore, right where it could harm our families? I couldn't just watch that happen. I don't want to run away this time." 

Haru leaves the towel draped over his head, stepping closer. He nods. 

"Then we won't." 

"I want to do this with you, Haru. Being able to protect the people we love most is so important to me. It wouldn't be the same if we weren't together. That's why I want to stay." 

Haru leans in to press his lips to Makoto's, wrapping his arms around him. They fall asleep together in Haru's bed, Makoto's breaths finally coming easy again. 

\--

"Our own Jaeger..." Makoto breathes, looking over the towering machine that glints in the hangar lights. It's a deep blue and slim, compared to the other Jaegers Makoto has seen. They've been fighting Kaiju for a couple months now, in a Jaeger weak from years of use. This one was one of the new Mark 5s. 

"Because it's designed for underwater combat, we've outfitted it with a couple torpedoes," one of the engineers is saying. "Of course, if you find yourself above water, you have a multitude of weapons at your disposal as well. But she's got that distinct shape for swimming." 

Haru nods. 

"We call her Rising Torrent. I think she's beautiful, don't you?" Haru nods again, lips parted a little in awe. Makoto smiles gently. 

"Thank you. I hope we'll be able to bring out her full potential." 

"From what I hear, you two've been showing a lot of promise. Japan needed a new Jaeger, anyway. Be careful with her."

\--

The cockpit is different, too. The displays are bright blue and extremely quick. Makoto watches Haru as he looks over the console, clearly pleased, though his expression hasn't changed much. They take their first steps into the ocean together, then dive in as soon as it's deep enough. 

The feeling of a giant machine being almost weightless isn't lost on Haru. He's in his element here, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he sees fish swim around them. 

His smile falters when he sees-- no, _feels_ \-- Makoto's fear. Turning towards him, Haru notes how his eyes are squeezed shut. 

"It's okay," he whispers, leaning over to brush his hand over one of Makoto's. "I'm here." 

Makoto meets Haru's eyes, sighing in relief. He takes his hand and together, they swim.


End file.
